


Sweet Pea's Diary

by beerbad



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Beads, Crack, Diary/Journal, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Mommy Issues, Omorashi, Round Robin, Spanking, Therapy, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling our own prompt: "Sweet Pea is jealous of and confused by Gorski/Babydoll"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Sucker Punch Kink Meme](http://realasanything.livejournal.com/483.html?thread=124131) between 4/22/11 & 7/15/11, and was inspired by the following series of macros:

Dear Diary,

Today was the worst!!!!!!!!!! Babydoll came back from her session with Gorski and she was NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR. When I asked her what happened to it she just mentioned something about "omorashi" and went over to giggle with Rocket. I think that's like a kind of sword or something... but I still don't get why Baby wouldn't need underwear. Maybe I'll ask Blondie if she knows anything about "omorashi", I just need to play it cool. I mean no one cares about Babydoll!!! Ugh, I want to go over there and slap her and my sister right now. They think they are so cool. BUT THEY'RE NOT.

Will report back with any findings tomorrow.  
xoxo, Sweet Pea


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Ugh, the library has been of NO HELP. I looked up "age play" in the dictionary and it's not even a word in there! So wtf are Gorski and Babydoll making up NEW WORDS together? That doesn't seem fair to me. Maybe Blondie and I can make up some new words together and make everyone else feel like they are not cool enough for our club! When I asked Blondie about omorashi her face turned red and she said she thinks it has something to do with pee but I don't think she knows what she's talking about because there are OBVIOUSLY NO BATHROOMS in Gorski's office.

To top it all off, I caught Babydoll touching herself in bed, and she got really freaked out and was like, "Don't tell Gorski, she told me I'm not allowed to do that unless she says I can." That doesn't even make any sense either. Gorski is always talking about how healthy masturbation is!

god they are so STUPID.

xoxo, Sweet Pea


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Today in therapy I told Dr. Gorski about Babydoll masturbating, HAHA THAT WILL SHOW HER!! She is gonna be in soooo much trouble. Then Gorski asked me if I've been masturbating and I said no because I've been in such a bad mood lately. I tried to make myself cry so maybe Gorski would hug me but it didn't work. :(

Oh also I double-checked and there are DEFINITELY no bathrooms in there. OMG, Blondie does not even know what she's talking about.

I don't get why Gorski won't make up new words with me!!! I mean I'm totally way more messed up than Babydoll anyway, with her evil stepfather or whatever BOO-FREAKING-HOO NO ONE CARES.

xoxo, Sweet Pea


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Also, Babydoll was showing all the other girls this bag that she calls "my bag of toys." There were these little pink balls inside, with BUNNY RABBITS on them, and I was like, "OMG you guys those are LITTLE KID TOYS. What are those, BOUNCY BALLS? Stupid." Babydoll started laughing and said, "What Gorski does with these *definitely* isn't for little kids" and I was like "Do you gamble with them or something? You know gambling is against the rules here, obviously," and Babydoll just kept laughing.

I'm trying to figure out a master plan to get Gorski to pay attention to me again. I'm thinking about making up some lies about how mean my parents were to me. I bet I could think of some mean things parents could do to their daughter that is totally worse than Babydoll's boring stories. Like, oh evil stepfather, ooooh. It's so cliche. Yawn.

My other option is to steal some bad food from the kitchen to deliberately make myself throw up and try to do it in front of Gorski somehow. Maybe then she would hold my hair and rub my back? I hope so. I miss her. :(

xoxo,  
Sweet Pea


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

When Dr. Gorski asked me about my family in therapy today I told her that my dad used to force me and Rocket to kiss each other and then touch us and stuff. She seemed interested and mentioned having a group session with Rocket sometime. Grrrrrr I don't want to hang out with my sister, I just want Gorski to touch me and do the age play and stuff!!! Why does she think Babydoll is so special?! Is it because she's the youngest? It's not fair.

I also told Gorski I had to go to the bathroom and she said okay and then I walked to the bathroom down the hall. When I came back she was still just sitting there. I DON'T GET IT. I knew omorashi had nothing to do with peeing!!

I've totally gotta do something EXTREME to wipe that smirk off of Babydoll's face. Maybe I'll steal some of her dumb toys, THAT'LL make her run crying to Dr. Gorski! Haha!

xoxo, Sweet Pea


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

The final straw was when I walked into the girls sleeping room and there was Gorski and Babydoll and Gorski was zipping up Babydoll's shirt. I was SO JEALOUS but tried to play it cool, so I was like, "oh haha yeah, oh those zippers, sometimes they really get stuck! So cheap! haha" and they looked at me, like, kind of frozen, and then Gorski was like, "Sweet Pea, do you ever need help putting on your outfits?" and I said no, I could put on my outfits just fine myself. I am soooo mad at myself for saying that.... it would have been a perfect opportunity to get her to touch me... but I'm sorry, I'm not going to pretend to be an idiot! I won't do it!

Anyway, so while everyone was sleeping tonight, I snuck a peak at Babydoll's bag of toys. I took them out into the hallway where it was light and no one could hear me. That bag was full of like... little kid stuff! A teddy bear, a bottle, a coloring book and crayons... ??? Then I realized--of course, it's so obvious. BABYDOLL IS PREGNANT.

But then guess what happened! Just as I was shutting the bag I heard THE SOUND OF HEELS and then Gorski totally caught me. She was like, "What are you doing?" and I was like--

Oh shit, I'm late to my therapy appointment, will write more later

xoxo, Sweet Pea


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Diary,

I just got back from my session. I was really scared that I was gonna get in trouble for looking in Babydoll's bag of secret stuff (and who keeps that kinda stuff secret anyway?! I have a pack of cigarettes under my mattress, that is so much cooler. But WHATEVER). So Dr. Gorski asked me what I was doing with the bag and I told her I thought Babydoll was hiding something and that I'm pretty sure she's pregnant. I know Baby will be mad at me for spilling her lame secret to Gorski but LOL I DON'T CARE. I'm not surprised she's kind of a slut, but who has sex in a mental institution?! THAT IS SO WEIRD.

Dr. Gorski asked me if I was jealous of Babydoll... I was like, "um NO, I don't want to sleep with the orderlies, that is so gross!!" Gorski just kind of sighed. I really don't get her sometimes. AND THEN she said she had something special for me, and I was really excited. She walked over and handed me some old doll, and I said thanks and then just sat there... like, what am I supposed to do with this?! Does she think I want a baby like Babydoll is gonna have???

After she stared at me for awhile she took the doll back and said she would keep it there in her office for me. Then she was like, "Sweet Pea, do you want to be my little girl too?" and in my head I was thinking I don't know what that means but um I think I do?? but I was too afraid to say that so instead I was all "uh I don't know" UGH FAIL. What am I gonna do next session? Is it gonna be weird again like this? I'm kind of nervous but also a little excited... WHAT IS GOING ON.

Maybe I'll ask the other girls if Gorski gives them strange presents too... but I don't want them to make fun of me. :( I bet Gorski was just trying some bizarre experimental shrink thing.

xoxo, Sweet Pea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

I asked the other girls if Gorski had ever given them anything and Babydoll opened her mouth to talk and I was like SHUT UP BABYDOLL WE ALL KNOW YOU GOT A WHOLE BAG. Blondie says, "Sometimes she gives me tissues when I cry" and I told Blondie "well duh that's because you cry too much."

So then I had my next session with Gorski. I was so nervous I got the hiccups... ugh. When I got into her room she closed the door and there was that stupid doll, lying on the couch. I was like, "that doll really gives me the creeps" and then Gorski wanted to know why it gave me the creeps and I was like "I don't know it just does."

She asked me if I ever missed my mom and I said yeah sometimes, a little, and she said, "Do you ever wish your mom was here to hold you like she used to?" and I shrugged. She said, "Do you want to show me how she used to hold you?" "With what?" I asked. She nodded towards the doll. Uh... okay. So I held the doll in my arms and tried to push the hair out of her face but GUESS WHAT, HER HAIR WAS PLASTIC so it didn't even work. I tried to explain to Gorski that it was ridiculous to give someone a doll that didn't even have real hair but she basically ignored me and was like, "did she ever say anything to you before you were going to bed?" so I told the doll goodnight and kissed her on the forehead and then I said "you are my sunshine" because that's what my mom used to say to Rocket and me. It was embarrassing to say it to a doll though.

I looked up at Gorski and she was staring at me weirdly, like she was sad or something, I don't know. She asked if I missed being tucked in like that and if I would ever let her tuck me in. I said, "I guess so, but you have to make sure that BABYDOLL isn't around to see it" and Gorski smiled and said okay, maybe tomorrow night she would come to the sleeping quarters and tuck me in.

I'm really excited. I don't know if I'm going to be able to get through the next 24 hours! The only thing that confused me though was Gorski told me to drink a tall glass of water before bed and to not use the bathroom for 3 hours before she gets there. WHAT? Does she just want to make sure I don't get thirsty? Maybe it's so I won't get the hiccups again?

xoxo, Sweet Pea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

All day everyone kept asking me why I looked so happy. At first I just scowled and told them it was none of their goddamned business but then Babydoll asked me. Oh it's nothing DOCTOR GORSKI'S COMING TO SEE ME TONIGHT, I said. Babydoll was like, "oh, did she say you have to drink a lot of water?" and I said yeah. Babydoll just smirked and walked off, I HATE HER SO MUCH. And how did she know that I got the hiccups yesterday? Hmmm.

So I drank all the water like Gorski said. And then right before bedtime I saw all the other girls heading towards the theatre, weird right? Rocket said it was a special movie night as a treat. I hate movie nights. Sometimes Gorski comes to watch and Babydoll always sits on her lap the ENTIRE TIME, curled up like a fucking little kitten or something. UGH, GET A CHAIR!! I mean seriously. I can never tell in the dark, but I bet Gorski gets SO ANNOYED when she does that.

Anyway I told my sister I'd be right there but instead I put on my pajamas and got into bed to wait for Dr. Gorski. I was really excited and nervous, and I had to pee really bad from drinking all that water but I held it cuz I didn't want to be in the bathroom when Gorski got there. Well that was a mistake because as soon as I heard Gorski's heels clacking down the hallway I got so anxious that I peed in my bed and I couldn't stop it, it was so horrible. Thank god no one else was there, or I would have to beat them up until they promised never to say anything!! (I feel a little bad for making fun of Babydoll all of those times she wet the bed. But only a little. She deserved it really.)

Gorski opened the door and I started crying, I thought she was gonna be really mad. Babydoll told us all about the spankings Dr. Gorski gave her whenever she had an accident, but Gorski is usually so nice! That just doesn't seem like her. Gorski came over and asked me why I was crying but I was too upset to answer her. She told me to look in her eyes and tell the truth and I was so embarrassed and it was awful. She said "it's okay, little girl, I just need you to tell me" and she rubbed my back until I stopped crying so much. I really like it when she calls me that... is that normal?!

I told her what happened but instead of spanking me she helped me change my pajamas and my sheets. I bet Babydoll's the only one who gets spankings because she gets into so much trouble!! Gorski said it's okay and that little girls have accidents a lot but I told her that it never happens to me! Well except for this one time.

I got back into bed and she pulled up the covers and tucked them in around me. Then she gave me that creepy-looking plastic haired doll to sleep with. I said thanks and stuck it under the covers. Gorski asked if this is what it was like when Mom put me to bed when I was a little kid. I said she would always stay with me until I fell asleep... which is NOT TRUE but I wanted Gorski to stay so bad. At least until the stupid movie ended, anyway. I asked Gorski if she was gonna tell anyone about me wetting the bed and she said no because it's private (tell that to Babydoll! WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SPANKINGS ALL THE TIME), and then she was like "I can tell you're still upset, maybe sucking your thumb would help calm you down, little girl". And for some reason whenever she calls me that I just want to do whatever she says, it's really strange. So I put my thumb in my mouth and it felt really good but I felt funny doing it in front of Gorski like that.

Then I guess I fell asleep, and when I woke up Gorski was gone. I kinda hope I get the hiccups again sometime...

xoxo, Sweet Pea


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

Whoops. Gorski caught me cornering Babydoll in the hallway and pulling her hair until she told me whether or not Gorski had ever asked her to suck her thumb. (She HADN'T! ahaaa! I knew I was special!). So then Babydoll and I both had to go sit in her office and talk about our problems with each other. Stupid. Babydoll acted like she looooved me and never did anything mean to me ever but I just know she says those things about Gorski just to prove something to me.

Gorski jotted some things on her notebook and said, "You are both my little girls and it makes me sad that you don't get along." She said she wanted us to try to get along better, for her... that was hard to hear. I want to do anything to make Gorski happy and if that means getting along with Babydoll... ugh. Not sure I can do it but I guess I'll try.

Gorski said the first thing we can do to try to get along better is play together while she watches and make sure we play nice. She asked Babydoll to bring along her little pink balls. I can't imagine how anyone could NOT play nice with stupid pink balls unless I threw them at her head which I'm not going to do because come on I'm not TEN YEARS OLD or something... but I don't really know what we're going to do with them... I guess I'll find out soon.

xoxo,  
Sweet Pea


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary,

Today Babydoll and I had our first session with Gorski together. I went early so I would get there before Babydoll, so Dr. Gorski knows that I'm way more serious about therapy than she is!! But no one was there so I just sat outside the door to Gorski's office for awhile. When Babydoll got there she was all "why are you sitting on the floor?" and I was like "I just didn't want to be late okay!" Damn it, I should have said something more clever...

So anyway, Babydoll brought her little pink balls like Gorski had asked. Gorski sat in her chair and told us to get on the couch. Babydoll tried to sit real close to me but I moved away, what a freak!! Then Gorski told Baby to take off my underwear. I asked Gorski if she would please do it instead because I didn't feel comfortable with BABYDOLL touching me like that but Gorski said "No, child, you are learning to get along with each other. You need to behave," and I shut up after that. I always behave!! I hope Gorski doesn't think I'm bad. :(

After Babydoll took off my underwear she was like "it's okay Sweet Pea, don't worry" and I wanted to say SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!! but I wanted to show Gorski how good I can be so I was just like "yeah whatever I know". Then Gorski told me to get on my hands and knees so I was facing her. Being able to stare at Gorski's legs helped me relax a little. She told Babydoll to take a bottle of this slimy stuff and spread it on the balls, wtf. I said "I don't think they're gonna bounce as well if you get them wet like that" and Babydoll started laughing. I was about to turn around and hit her but Gorski made her stop and said that laughing at each other is not nice. (I guess I shouldn't make fun of Babydoll so much, at least not in front of her face!)

Then Gorski said "Sweet Pea, these balls are not for bouncing". Ummm okay. THEN she said that Babydoll was gonna put them IN MY BUTT, real slowly so it wouldn't hurt so much. IS THIS WHAT BABYDOLL DOES WITH ALL HER LITTLE KID TOYS?? I started to panic a little bit but tried not to cry in front of Babydoll. Gorski asked me what was wrong and I said I didn't want to have those little balls in my ass. Babydoll was like "but it will feel really good!" Um, maybe that's the way you like to do things, Baby, but I'm pretty sure things are supposed to come out of your butt, not the other way around!!

I was still breathing really hard and Gorski walked over to us and started petting my hair. She asked me if there was something I wanted and I said yeah, I want to sit on your lap next time there's a movie night. Babydoll scoffed but Gorski smiled and said okay, but I had to let Baby put the balls in. I think I was blushing and mumbled "yeah okay" and then Gorski went back to her chair and I felt Babydoll push the little pink balls into my ass. It felt really strange at first but after the first few I started to get used to it, and Gorski kept calling us her good girls which helped me relax.

Okay, it's time for dinner. Will write more soon!

xoxo,  
Sweet Pea


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary,

Sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy having adventures with Dr. Gorski (and Babydoll tags along sometimes too, although it's better when she's not bothering us) I haven't had much time. Plus, Gorski told me that when I had something that was upsetting me, I can talk to her instead of writing in my journal. So I have been doing a lot of that.

Last week at the Lennox House Pizza Party we saw a really scary movie and I even got the nerve to tell Gorski I was getting afraid of aliens abducting me in my sleep like they were doing to people in the movie... she kissed my forehead and said she was glad I said something and let me sleep in her bed that night. During the night I really wanted to snuggle up to her but I was so nervous I just kept to my side of the bed. In the morning though she looked at me and was like "Sweet Pea come closer" so I did, and she put her arms around me and I cuddled up right to her boobs, which are HUGE, it was weird but also AMAZING. I was so happy.

Gorski has been suggesting ways that Babydoll and I can get along better... my favorite thing so far was when Babydoll had to lift up her skirt and bend over my knee and I got to spank her! Haha! Gorski said I could spank her with whatever I wanted so I retrieved her stupid hair brush from our sleeping quarters and spanked her with that. Gorski told me to go slow and gentle at first but then eventually start to hit her harder, even when she told me to stop, so I did, and then Babydoll started crying! Awkward. At first I felt really guilty but then Gorski and Babydoll were telling me they love it when Babydoll cries so... whatever I guess.

Gorski also told me when I am spanking Babydoll I can ask her whatever questions I want and demand that Babydoll answer them. She said if I'm ever embarrassed about not knowing something I don't need to pretend I know what it is but instead I can spank Babydoll until she tells me! I asked Babydoll what she thought of that and she smiled and said she liked that idea and that she never told me so but she thinks I'm really pretty. And that sometimes she is mean to me because she was jealous of my relationship with Rocket. Imagine that, Babydoll jealous of me!

Anyway, so I think next time I spank her I'm going to ask her to explain what omorashi is and why she likes it so much... I kind of hope she cries again! The other day I even caught myself fantasizing about hugging her afterwards and telling her that I thought she was brave...

xoxo  
Sweet Pea


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

So, looks like this will be the last post... for a while. Gorski is taking Babydoll and me on a road trip all over the country. We are soooo excited and can't sleep and stay up late planning all the things we can do with Gorski. Babydoll wants to do some STUPID things like she wants us all to go to the strip club in Vegas together (wtf why is she such a pervert?!), but I mostly just want to take a picnic with Dr. Gorski and maybe take a walk with her in the mountains and hold her hand.

I'm still topping Babydoll--always with Gorski around, usually sitting in a chair and watching us and taking notes. I HATE it when she takes notes, what the fuck is she writing down? Is she critiquing my topping form? Ugh. Babydoll says she thinks Gorski uses those notes to "jill off to" later when she's alone but I don't get it, as far as I know there aren't any girls in the Lennox House named Jill!

Yesterday two things happened... one was I was trying to figure out how to tie up Babydoll and kept MESSING UP THE KNOTS and Babydoll was saying she could do a much better tie than I could. it was SO ANNOYING. eventually I started crying in frustration and Gorski got up for her chair and put her hand on my shoulder and whispered to me, "you know if this child is doing something that is irritating to you, there are plenty of methods you can use to make her stop" so she gave me all sorts of options--gagging her is the most appealing option! can't wait to try it out.

but then Gorski took me aside and into her office and she gave me a hug... she said she was really proud of me and she wished she could show me a video tape of how I was when I first came to Lennox House compared to how I am now (I don't understand... was she video taping me???) and that I am a lot stronger now and that I have always been and always will be a good girl.

Maybe I'll send some postcards to the other Lennox House girls during our travels. I'm going to miss you, diary! You were always there for me when no one else was.

xoxo  
Sweet Pea


End file.
